Rate The Video Game Character
Rate The Video Game Character is a topic series created by Paulg235. B8'ers give the character of the day a rating between 0 to 10. When the day has ended, all ratings are added up and divided by the number of ratings given on that day. This gives us the average rating of the character. The following day, the character is then put with the list of other characters depending on the average rating. The number of votes and the day the character was rated is also shown. The topic series' original run ended in April 2009. A total of 35 days were done (DK being the last one). There were several other days which followed, but the results to those have been lost and Paul ended the series immediately after. Original series' Ratings # Bowser - 9.23 (31 Votes) (Day 2) # Phoenix Wright - 9.1 (17 Votes) (Day 5) # Manny Calavera - 8.9 (10 Votes) (Day 18) # Ramza Beoulve - 8.71 (16 Votes) (Day 28) # Revolver Ocelot - 8.62 (13 Votes) (Day 10) # Vyse - 8.52 (13 Votes) (Day 25) # Yoshi - 8.35 (17 Votes) (Day 24) # Jill Valentine - 8.28 (10 Votes) (Day 22) # Rise Kujikawa - 8.27 (15 Votes) (Day 13) # Knuckles - 7.89 (14 Votes) (Day 8) # Protoman - 7.89 (9 Votes) (Day 23) # Donkey Kong - 7.72 (14 Votes) (Day 35) # Scorpion - 7.72 (11 Votes) (Day 29) # Chun-Li - 7.5 (10 Votes) (Day 7) # Pipo Monkey - 7.46 (3 Votes) (Day 31) # Morrigan Aensland - 7.41 (6 Votes) (Day 26) # Alucard - 7.38 (8 Votes) (Day 3) # Beat (TWEWY) - 7.3 (9 Votes) (Day 32) # Tidus - 7.08 (25 Votes) (Day 9) # Frog - 7.03 (17 Votes) (Day 4) # KOS-MOS - 7 (9 Votes) (Day 16) # Mewtwo - 6.77 (26 Votes) (Day 6) # Lloyd Irving - 6.65 (13 Votes) (Day 20) # Frank West - 6.58 (6 Votes) (Day 19) # PaRappa The Rapper - 6.25 (6 Votes) (Day 30) # Zelda - 6.18 (12 Votes) (Day 14) # Andy (AW) - 5.9 (11 Votes) (Day 34) # Vergil - 5.75 (8 Votes) (Day 12) # Altair - 5.5 (7 Votes) (Day 11) # Vincent Valentine - 4.89 (9 Votes) (Day 17) # Kratos - 4.7 (5 Votes) (Day 1) # Rinoa Heartily - 3.31 (27 Votes) (Day 33) # L-Block - 3.19 (31 Votes) (Day 27) # Kairi - 3.16 (12 Votes) (Day 15) # Marcus Fenix - 2.13 (4 Votes) (Day 21) Revival Around a year after the original series ended, Paul revived the series in April 2010 and is currently running the project. It had surpassed the series' original run of 35 days. During the beginning of September, Paul's internet connection went busted for a fortnight, and thus the Day 55 topic eventually purged. It's now been canceled again due to the long time off, no one being arsed to saving the topic from purgatory, and the recent trend of using spreadsheets for results. Whether Paul decides to redo the series in the future to keep the series up with current standards, is in the thinking stage. # Bowser - 9.66 (27 Votes, Day 39) # Alucard - 9.19 (13 Votes, Day 27) # Revolver Ocelot - 9.17 (21 Votes, Day 43) # Heavy - 9.16 (9 Votes, Day 8) # Klonoa - 9.11 (10 Votes, Day 44) # Mitsuru Kirijo - 8.92 (8 Votes, Day 13) # Leon Kennedy - 8.89 (15 Votes, Day 5) # Guybrush Threepwood - 8.76 (21 Votes, Day 36) # Commander Shepard - 8.7 (12 Votes, Day 28) # Mario - 8.64 (38 Votes, Day 25) # Travis Touchdown - 8.62 (15 Votes, Day 37) # Frog - 8.62 (12 Votes, Day 20) # Kirby - 8.61 (35 Votes, Day 34) # Fox McCloud - 8.58 (16 Votes, Day 18) # Locke Cole - 8.53 (19 Votes, Day 7) # Gordon Freeman - 8.52 (8 Votes, Day 2) # Phoenix Wright - 8.48 (28 Votes, Day 32) # Captain Olimar - 8.16 (8 Votes, Day 1) # Knuckles The Echidna - 8.12 (19 Votes, Day 41) # Banjo - 8.11 (17 Votes, Day 53) # Ridley - 7.96 (12 Votes, Day 11) # Hal "Otacon" Emmerich - 7.94 (15 Votes, Day 52) # Carl Johnson -7.91 (13 Votes, Day 21) # Professor Oak - 7.79 (18 Votes, Day 24) # Spyro the Dragon - 7.73 (13 Votes, Day 47) # KOS-MOS - 7.65 (10 Votes, Day 54) # Cloud Strife - 7.63 (17 Votes, Day 50) # Mewtwo - 7.61 (23 Votes, Day Day 51) # Bomberman - 7.53 (10 Votes, Day 3) # CATS - 7.5 (11 Votes, Day 35) # Viewtiful Joe - 7.48 (8 Votes, Day 16) # Rise Kujikawa - 7.36 (14 Votes, Day 48) # Pac-Man - 7.34 (9 Votes, Day 30) # Vectorman - 7.32 (6 Votes, Day 6) # Rayman - 7.29 (9 Votes, Day 12) # Thrall - 7.22 (5 Votes, Day 22) # Lara Croft - 7.07 (11 Votes, Day 31) # Lyndis - 7.05 (15 Votes, Day 14) # Sarah Kerrigan - 6.95 (12 Votes, Day 46) # Master Chief - 6.88 (12 Votes, Day 33) # Zelda - 6.81 (15 Votes, Day 49) # Chun-Li - 6.62 (8 Votes, Day 40) # Jack Cayman - 6.58 (6 Votes, Day 9) # Heishiro Mitsurugi - 6.48 (10 Votes, Day 17) # Wakka - 6.35 (23 Votes, Day 29) # Altair - 5.99 (10 Votes, Day 45) # Kratos (GOW) - 5.76 (13 Votes, Day 10) # Dante - 5.65 (10 Votes, Day 42) # Tingle - 5.41 (9 Votes, Day 4) # Quina Quen - 5.38 (15 Votes, Day 19) # Roll - 5.25 (8 Votes, Day 38) # Beat (JSR) - 4.14 (7 Votes, Day 26) # Big The Cat - 3.12 (19 Votes, Day 15) # Seth - 1.8 (5 Votes, Day 23) Category:Contests